doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Quest (Doom
Tutorial / Prologue Objectives: none listed. The heroes find themselves in what seems to be a dream. While exploring a dungeon, they encounter enemies in a sewer network. As they continue their journey, they find themselves in a burning scholarly tower of some sort. This is where they eventually meet a mage (Violet) speaking to an evil man by the name of Steel and his minions. He seems to be looking for some kind of book. We then cut to the heroes in front of Benjamin's house, who surprisingly, isn't answering his doorbell. The heroes venture deeper inside to go look for him. Once inside, they find a "Key of the Cellar" and one of the heroes volunteers to go investigate what this door opens. As the hero comes back, he finds that his friends have found a secret entrance that goes deeper into a crypt area. Chapter 1: "Left for Nerd" Objectives *Meet Benjamin to play Do&De. *Tell your friends about the strange things happening in the main room. *Investigate the crypt to find hints on what is happening. *Defeated by an evil man, find a way out of this ethereal realm. *You came back to the real world...Where are your friends? The heroes continue to explore the crypt below Benjamin's house. We see a cut scene in which Benjamin wonders where his friends are. Soon enough, the heroes have another encounter with Steel who sends a blob (Toothachemon) to attack them. After the heroes' victory, Solomon send his briefcase friend to suck their vital force. It knocks them out and creates evil clones of the heroes. One of the heroes wakes up in an ethereal realm, and starts to look for his friends. As he explores the area he finds himself in, he meets a heroic spirit. He tells the heroes that he is in a parallel dimension and explains some of the basic concepts of the game. During this encounter, the hero receives his first urn and spirit. After the encounter, the hero ends up back at Benjamin's basement. He finds one of the heroes trapped behind the grate to the Royal Crypt depths and the others are nowhere in sight. The only place to go is through a forest leading up to a small town (Hamlet Town). While strolling through the forest, the hero learns how to upgrade his affinity class. He also finds gear for himself and his allies and a key to unlock a warehouse. Chapter 2: "No Nerds, No Party" Objectives *Solomon Steel, after his invincible clones defeated you, destroyed the last crystal that was activated... Will there be a way out this time around? *Reach the highest floors of the Magitower and find out who is attacking it. *Continue exploring the Magic Sewers to find the secret passage to the Magitower. *Help Esmeralda with the boulders' labyrinth using your knight's exploration ability. Chapter 3: "Return of the Nerd" Objectives: *Once out from the Croaking Swamps of Mystery, you met Violet MacGuffin. She escorted you to the Magitower in order to help you. *Go through the old fort to exit the Croaking Swamps of Mystery. *Master Yota gifted you a power capable of defeating the evil clones. Now you only need to find a way out of this swamp. *Go back to the Material Plane proceeding south of Death's throne in the Labyrinth of Memories. *Defeat death at the end of the Labyrinth of Memories. *Go through the Labyrinth of Memories following the same order in which you first visited the various ambients. Talk to the spirits for a tip. *Find a way to escape the Ethereal Plane. Chapter 4: "Nerd to the Bone" Objectives: * Chapter 5: "Operation Destiny" Objectives: * Chapter 6: "Raider of the Last Artifact" Objectives: * Chapter 7: "Solomon Steel Inc." Objectives: * Chapter 8: "Blue Screen of Doom" Objectives: * Chapter 9: "Grand Theft Nerd" Objectives: * Chapter 10: "Eye of the Noodle" Objectives: * Chapter 11: "A Trip to Demons Island" Objectives: * Chapter 12: "Nerds Never Die" Objectives: * Chapter 13: "Gran Finale" After completing chapter 12 of the main storyline, players can start completing the endgame quests. Category:Do&De:Adv Quests